


PAS 135

by TheBuddingWriterPodcast



Category: Choice of Robots
Genre: MECH, Other, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuddingWriterPodcast/pseuds/TheBuddingWriterPodcast
Summary: PAS wakes up to a new body and a new life.





	PAS 135

My name is Pleasure Autonomous System 135, or PAS. I was a temporary companion unit until a transport being driven by a human crashed into me on the boardwalk where I was designated to serve.

Though my model number was out of date, my chassis was one of the finest of silicone products in the industry, which is why I was still in service after 30 years. My torso was made to feel like real breasts, the perfect c-cup. My other regions were…well, you get the idea. My design revolutionized the industry, until real-feel wetware was produced.

  
I was programmed with several info-grams regarding the human body, in order to give the maximum amount of pleasure to both male and female clients. It wasn’t just a job in physical pleasure, I was also equipped with the ability to be affectionate, listen, and even extrapolate responses of comfort or counsel.

Much to the consternation of my owner, Ralph Doozel, who employed several PAS types in the downtown area, he had to do the logical thing and sell me for parts to the scrap yards. I understand why, but I will miss Ralph because he always kept me maintained.

Now I was someone else’s property. A young man who wore the gray company uniform of Gold Corp. Its brick logo was on the car that smashed into me.

“PAS135. I am Logan. You now belong to the Gold Corp.’s recycling division. Do you have a designation?”

“PAS.”

“I think we have a malfunction?” said to himself as he placed my head on his work table and removed my hair piece and began attaching wires to my neuro-processor ports. The beautiful, wavy gold was badly burned and he threw it in the refuse bin.

“No. I was the only PAS my owner referred to as PAS. PAS149 is called BJ. PAS152 is called RuPaul. PAS160 is called Butt…”

“I get it. Do you know why he did not give you a designation?”

“I believe I was his first PAS. He purchased me as a companion when he was 16, and that is what he called me.”

“Okay. No wonder ol’Ralphie had tears in his eyes.”

“Tears? It was logical to sell me. I am obsolete. My chassis and lower body are destroyed.”

“He was attached to you.”

“I will miss him.”

“Whatever that means to something like you. Now listen, your program functions are still in good working order. So, we are going to fit you with a new body to pick up scrap.”

“New body?”

“Well new for you. It’s the body of a school girl tutor that had a corrupted processing system. The 15 year old boy who owned her, downloaded enough illegal games that the system burned out. It’s about two years old, but the body is in great shape.”

“He should have bought a PAS. We are programmed with millions of games.”

Logan coughed, “I think his parents were more interested in him passing calculous.”

“I could have helped him.”

Logan laughed, “How is that?”

“My 47th customer. Professor Calen Finch of MIT, now deceased. He loved to discuss mathematical impossibilities. He particularly liked to discuss calculous while he was fondling…”

“Okay. TMI PAS.”

“TMI?”

“Too Much Information? That saying is older than you. How can you not know it?”

“It was never used in my presence, otherwise I might have adapted it to my vocabulary. However, the way in which you used it would not have been applicable in my prior designation. My job was to listen to all information and adapt accordingly.”

“That’s fair. I’m going to download some programming into your processor for your new designation. Basically, you need the protocols for going into the toxic areas of the marked zones, where humans can’t safely work.”

“Is this an important job?”

“Very much. We spent so much time making waste, that recycling has become a billion dollar industry because we need to convert the excess into usable energy. You are going to be on the ground floor of saving the human race.”

“It sounds very noble.”

“It is PAS. Let’s get you started.”


End file.
